


Life's Little Gifts

by Angelstar3999



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstar3999/pseuds/Angelstar3999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title Life's Little Gifts<br/>Author: Angelstar3999<br/>Beta: RavenclawCookie Thank you a bunch for editing this year<br/>Rating: Nc-17<br/>Pairing: Elrond/Erestor,  Este (Age 3-and-10)l, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Melopmaen<br/>Summary: Erestor enjoys the times when he can relax with the ones that he loves, and he knows that sometimes that those times are few and far between.<br/>The story is pre-Hobbit.<br/>Request<br/>Rating up to =Â  NC-17<br/>Requested pairing =Â Â Elrond/Erestor or Elrond/Lindir, mention of or presence of Elladan, Elrohir, and/or Estel.<br/>Story elements =Â Â LOTR- or Hobbit-based, Elrond using his healing, parenting, or leadership skills.<br/>Do NOT include =Â Â Major character death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Little Gifts

The sound of rustling papers and the scratching of a quill were the only noises in the room, as all scribes were busy at work getting ready for summer's celebration. Erestor stretched his muscles as he decided to take a break and look for his wayward little one who had yet to arrive for his afternoon lessons.

"Mae g'ovannen, Erestor...." Glorfindel came around the corner, grinning brightly at his old friend.

"I was just on my way to find Estel. Have you seen him?" Erestor knew of Estel's love for the tall  golden elf before him.

"Yes, the last time I saw him was in the gardens with Lord Elrond... although I saw more playing than learning going on.." Melpomaen came behind Glorfindel as they stood together in the halls, enjoying the warm atmosphere that came with the summer weather.

"Le hannon, now I know to start looking..." Erestor laughed loudly as he travelled through the halls in the direction of the family gardens.

As he made it to entrance, he paused watching Ada and Ion playing together while Elrond pointed out the many plants that surrounded him. Erestor leaned against the entrance, enjoying the pleasant view of Elrond spending time with Estel that met his eyes.

He supposed that it would not hurt if they took some time off today to enjoy the sun and company of the two people he held most dear to him.

 

* * *

"Restor...!"

Erestor did not have time to think as the small bundle of energy collided into him. As he wrapped his arms around Estel, picking him up settling and settling him on his hip while trying not to laugh at the sight before him.

"Meleth, are you laughing at me? " Said Elrond who was bare-footed, and was perched next to the pond, relaxing.

"No, Elrond. Why would I ever laugh at you?" Erestor came to sit beside Elrond, who dipped his hand into the water and splashed the elf beside him.

"Ada..." Estel shrieked as he wriggled out of Erestor's hold and ran to the other side.

"Oh dear... I got water all over you two... whatever will you do?" Elrond slipped off his outer robes as he splashed  Estel.

"Ada.... cold..." Estel shook his head as he put his arms into the little pond and slashed his fingers across the surface, sending water everywhere.

"You do know that this means..." Erestor tossed a handful of water at Elrond who was already soaked from Estel's enthusiastic splashing.

"I believe I do..." Elrond laughed out right as Erestor gave chase. He quickly scooped up Estel as the friendly battle began.

"Come, Ion-nin let us see how wet we can get Erestor..." Elrond splashed Erestor once again as he shook his sopping wet hair.

"Aye, Ada...." Estel dipped his hands in the water before hopping into the pond with Elrond, who splashed the water directly at Erestor. Erestor returned the effort as valiantly as he could.

* * *

"Ada how did you become so soaked?" Elrohir held onto Estel's nightwear smiling widely as he did so.

Elrond was humming as he gave Estel his evening bath, whilst Elladan and Elrohir lined his bathing chambers with the necessary items.

"It's quite simple; it is one part Estel, one part Erestor, a pond, and, well, water..." Elrond  scrubbed the dirt of his ion's face, while he spoke to Estel and reminded him to keep his eyes firmly closed.

"So Erestor beat you in a water fight?" Elladan handed the bucket to his Ada.

"No I am afraid we were both beaten by Estel..."

"Splashing fun, Ada can we do it again?" Estel kept his eyes closed as his Ada poured the water so that it cascaded down his face.

"I am sure we can make time for more water play..." Elrond enjoyed spending time with Estel, as everything seemed new when seen through his ion's eyes. "There, you can open your eyes,"

"I do not know how you can keep him so calm during bath time, Ada.." Elrohir smiled as he handed Elrond a towel to wrap Estel in.

"I wear him out during the day so he sleeps better during the night," Elrond started to dry Estel, who was currently at his calmest. Taking the bottoms of the night wear in his hands, he help Estel clamber into them before carefully assisting with the top.

"Ada, if you do not mind-" Elrohir looked to his Ada, as he knew he needed time to spend with Erestor.

"-We would like to put Estel to bed tonight..." Elladan finished as he smiled down at his younger brother.

"That sounds wonderful. What do you think of Elladan and Elrohir putting you bed and reading you story tonight?" Elrond lifted Estel up, his clean, warm scent hitting him like a wave.

"Can they? I would love it Ada!" Estel's eyes widen as he smuggled into his Ada's body.

"Yes I think that we can arrange that..." Elrond kissed his ion's head. "But nothing too scary..." Elrond turned to his oldest sons.

"Of course, Ada... nothing too scary. We promise." Elladan smiled as Elrond handed Estel over to him.

"I love you, Ada..." Estel hugged his Ada before relaxing in Dan's arms.

"And I love you too... ion-nin." Elrond watched as Elladan, Elrohir and Estel left the room and headed towards Estel’s chamber.

As he entered his bedroom, Erestor looked up with amusement as he got up and hugged Elrond.

"You really are a good father... Estel well be fine without you for one night... I know how much bath and story time mean to you." Erestor kissed Elrond, his body relieved of all tension as he enjoyed the sensation.

"Aye. Estel well be fine for tonight,"

 

* * *

"Did you enjoy your afternoon, Meleth-nin?" Elrond pressed his lips upon Erestor's neck in a series of sweet kisses as they relaxed upon their bed.

"Aye, there is nothing better than to spend time with you and our little one... " Erestor hummed as his hands snaked around Elrond's  neck, his nails raking against his soft hairline.

Being turned over was not unexpected as he looked into Elrond's dark grey eyes, his fingers continuing to wind through his hair.

"You know what that does to me Meleth - and yet you tease me so. Are you not yet tired from our earlier coupling?" Elrond ran his hand down Erestor's thigh and breached. Even after all these years he was tight.

As he lazily stretched Erestor making sure to bring as much pleasure to him, Elrond dropped a gentle kiss upon Erestor's neck, enjoying the sounds that came from his small one's mouth.

"Are you ready for me now?" Elrond added another of his fingers, scissoring them back in forth, pumping faster as he could feel Erestor was close to release and wanted to bring him over the edge before entering him.

"Aiii... " Erestor felt his find become mush, feeling his member tighten before he came all over their bellies. He could feel the vibrations of Elrond's laughter as they shared a kiss.

"I hope you do not think that we are done, meleth-nin," Erestor smiled up as he kissed Elrond softly on the lips.

"No not by any means are we done..."

As Elrond finished preparing Erestor he slowly entered him till he was completely inside the tight gripping heat. No matter how many times they did this, Elrond never found their love-making lacking.  As he shifted, he couldn't help but groan as Erestor tightened around him.

"Tease..."

"Well you seem distracted, if you would move I wouldn't have to do all the work..." Erestor nibbled on Elrond's ear as he hummed. He could feel the fullness as Elrond started to thrust within him, pleasure coursing through his body.  He shifted to meet Elrond's movements, creating an electrifyingly quick pace between them.

Elrond could feel his tightening, as he took a hold of Erestor's member pumped him along with the same pace of his thrusts. Hearing his meleth's gasps and moans sent him over the edge as he claimed Erestor's lips, while a few final thrusts of Erestor member, feeling his love cum between them.

Turning to the side, Elrond ran his fingers through Erestor's hair,  muttering love words as he did so before reaching for the bowl where a cloth was already soaking. Squeezing it out, he started to clean them both of their lovemaking, leaving their glazed skin and heavy breathing in its wake.

"I love you, Meleth-nin..."

"And I you, Elrond..."

As they settled into bed, Erestor snuggled into Elrond's chest before he drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

_7 Years Later_  
  


"I apologize that I sent Lindir instead of Melpomaen to deliver the message about the food.... we had our hands full with the teaching of Estel," Erestor rubbed his eyes as leaned against Elrond. "It gets worse; it seems Estel is fascinated by Master Baggins, and his friends the dwarves."

"Aye, I have notice that he seems interested in the company that arrived. I hope he is not too disappointed when they take their leave; I cannot see Thorin staying longer than necessary. He still blames the elves in general for what happened in  Erebor."  
  
"It would be sad if he were to fall into the same sickness that his father, and his grandfather before him fell to... let us pray that they have good fortune," Erestor kept his eyes on Estel, who was playing merrily in the gardens. Soon it would be time to call him in, but not yet. For right now he was enjoying the few times he could relax with his family.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Mae g'ovannen!:** Well met: Literal You are Well met:  
>  **Le hannon:** Thank you  
>  **Meleth-nin:** My Love,  
>  **Meleth:** love  
>  **Ion-nin, Ion:** My son, Son  
>  **Ada:** Dad, Dadddy,


End file.
